Barney's Magical Musical Adventure
Barney's Magical Musical Adventure is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 27th 1993. It was the first since "Rock with Barney" to be aired on television first. Plot Barney's friends are playing in Derek's backyard building a sand castle. When they wish they could visit a real castle Barney appears and takes them to a magical forest. They meet a friendly elf named Twynkle who likes to play games and make new friends. She shows them the road to the castle where they ride pretend horses and meet a real king! After taking care of the castle while the king goes fishing the kids are made princes and princesses of the kingdom. Educational Theme: Castles Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke Of York #Castles So High #Castles So High (Reprise) #Silly Sounds #Looby Loo #Go Round and Round the Village #If I Had One Wish #Old King Cole #Tea Party Medley (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, and Sing a Song of Sixpence) #I Am a Fine Musician #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Barney Songs that Debuted in this Video *'Castles So High' *'Silly Sounds' *'If I Had One Wish' *'It's Good to Be Home' Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) * BJ (cameo) *Michael *Derek *Tina *Min * Kathy * Shawn * Luci * Tosha *Twynkle the Elf *The King * The Queen Trivia *Production for this video began in July 1992. *This marks the last use of Barney and Baby Bop's Season 1 costumes. *In the 1995 re-release of this video a new package and could be used with the Microsoft ActiMates Barney, if you had the TV Pack. *This along with the last 2 Season 1 episodes marks the first time that Barney's voice becomes higher pitched than his Backyard Gang and early Season 1 voices. *This also marks the first use of Season 2's version of "I Love You". Barney sings the second verse with the kids in "Falling for Autumn!", the pitch is a lot less than in the previous season. *During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings the first verse by himself, and the kids sing the second verse by themselves. *This group (Min, Derek, Tina, and Michael) also appeared in "A Splash Party, Please". *Rick Wetzel (who plays the king) is the father of Susannah Wetzel (who plays the role of Julie). *The video is the eighth time where time lapse has been used. It happens when Barney and the kids quickly run away from scary sounds from Twynkle. It also happens when the kids are riding horses in the horse race. *This marks the final use of the Season 1 Barney doll, even though it still can be seen in the last scene during the end of Season 2's intro. *This is also the last time Baby Bop is as tall as Barney. She later became a lot shorter to fit her age of two (later three) years old. *This is also the last time Jenny Dempsey performs as Baby Bop. Beginning with Season 2, Jeff Ayers takes over as a shorter Baby Bop. However, in Season 2, Dempsey performs as BJ. *The forest from this video is reused for the Season 2 episode "Hoo's in the Forest?". *This video can be featured in the exclusive Blockbuster Video release "Barney's Valentine Adventure" (along with "Be My Valentine, Love Barney"). *Min would later make a reference to this video in Sing and Dance with Barney. *This is the first time, since "Playing It Safe", and "Doctor Barney is Here!" in which Baby Bop disappears into a cloud of sparkling dust. *According to a behind-the-scenes photo, the backdrop set from the TV series is used, and the castle interior set is right next to the set of Derek's backyard. *An underscore of "The Goodbye Song" from "Barney Goes to School" is played when Barney and the kids say goodbye to the King and the Queen. *This video marks the first and very rare time that Baby Bop is seen even with her blankey. *The king's treasure chest in this video was used in The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. *Although Kathy, Shawn, Luci and Tosha are credited in the credits, they appear in this video. *When Barney comes to life, you can see that just a quick moment Barney was standing while waiting to jump. *Wardrobe: **Barney: same crown from Easy Does It!, Singing, The Magic Words, and The Princess and the Frog. Gallery V01197uxpqo.jpg|Original Release (1993) X5620.jpg|First Rerelease (1995) Safsa.jpg|Final Rerelease (1996, Spanish) Osovc.png|Original Release (1994, UK) Afghsdj.png|Final Rerelease (1996, UK) BARNEYMUSICALADVENTUREAUSTRALIA.png|Original Release (1996, Australia) BARNEYMAGICALGERMAN.png|Original Release (1997, Germany) Img 0122.jpg|Original Release (1998, Malaysia) Category:Barney Videos Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Season 1 Videos Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White